El embalsamador
by tutypineapple
Summary: Un Doctor ha perdido casi todo durante la gran depresión y se ve obligado a trabajar de sepulturero, conoce al amor de su vida pero un día aparece en la plancha de disección.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **El Embalsamador**

 **Por Tuty Pineapple.**

Durante la gran depresión un hombre lo había perdido casi todo, aunque era un médico notable y ejercía su profesión necesitaba apoyar a su familia para que no cayeran en la miseria, le quedaban unas tierras que habían convertido en un cementerio es decir daban servicios funerarios, desde embalsamar a los muertos hasta que los enterraban o también los cremaban.

Él había intentado vender esas tierras pero nadie se las compraba pues habían enterrado más de cien cadáveres en ese lugar. Él llegó con el administrador George Villers.

-Buenos días George

-Buenos días doctor Andrew

-Vine a verte para comunicarte que no podemos sostener el sueldo del embalsamador o es él o eres tú.

-¿Entonces quien hará ese trabajo?

-Yo podré hacer esas disecciones, recuerde que soy médico, no creo que sea complicado.

-¡William! no es lo mismo tratar con pacientes vivos que tratar con muertos, ¿estás seguro que podrás con el trabajo?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Está bien entonces hoy mismo le comunicaré al embalsamador que será su último día.

-Yo mientras prepararé el finiquito.

-Ven conmigo le mostraré la oficina para que puedas hacer el cálculo.

Tenían que pasar por la sala de velación había un grupo de diez personas, el doctor Andrew vio a una mujer de hermoso aspecto, rubia, de tez blanca y de ojos verdes, ella confortaba a su amiga.

-Que Dios te consuele Patty, tu mamá ya está disfrutando de las mansiones celestiales-trataba de animarla Candy

Ella vio al Señor Villers le pareció un hombre fuera de lo común, su peinado de raya en medio, sus gafas y su singular bigote lo hacían a su parecer muy raro, atrás de él vio a un hombre alto, su aspecto le pareció atractivo, su espesa barba le cubría casi toda la cara, la miraba fijamente sin parpadear, a Candy le pasó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo al sentir que sus ojos se posaron en ella, se sintió desnuda ante él porque escudriñaba su estilizada figura.

Ella siempre había fantaseado con hombres barbados, era una solterona y no había conocido a nadie en la intimidad pero frecuentemente tenía pensamientos lujuriosos, Candy pensó: ¡Estoy loca! Este no es el lugar ni el momento para tener esta clase de cavilaciones- Se le vinieron imágenes a su mente de que ella estaba en una camilla y que el poco a poco la desnudaba, para luego acariciarla.

Candy le sonrió y él se emocionó. Después de que enterraron a la mamá de Paty, salieron del recinto, él quería saber quién era aquella mujer, le calculaba 30 años de edad, ya había despedido al embalsamador.

-Buenas tardes, ¿necesita alguna otra cosa?-preguntó Albert amablemente.

-No, gracias por todo, ¿Usted trabaja aquí?-curioseaba Candy

-Si

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Soy el que embalsama los cadáveres-Albert se recriminó-¡Pero que he dicho! Ahora me tendrá miedo

Paty expresó: ¡Que terrible trabajo!

-En estos tiempos cualquier empleo es bueno-contestó Albert.

-Soy William Albert Andrew estaré aquí por si se les ofrece algún otro servicio.

-¡Ni Dios lo quiera! Todavía acabo de pasar por esta perdida por el momento no quiero tener que necesitarlo de nuevo.

-Usted perdone, sólo quiero será amable y presentarme con…

-Vamos Candy

Candy le estrechó la mano para despedirse.

Él se quedó pensando en ella: Le hubiese preguntado su dirección, ¡Es tan bella! ¿Pero que le puedo ofrecer en esta época de crisis?

Candy meditaba: ¿Cómo podré verle de nuevo? ¡Es un embalsamador! ¡Que trabajo tan tétrico! Se burlaran de mí, si salgo con él.

A la semana Candy fue a la funeraria, vio que el Señor Villers salió del lugar, ella pensó: ¡Mejor que se vaya, así podré verlo a solas!

Ella entró por una ventana que estaba abierta luego exploró el lugar pero no encontró a Albert, entró donde preparaban a los cadáveres para embalsamarlos, después de observar la habitación escuchó unos pasos y lo único que se le ocurrió fue subirse a la camilla y cerrar los ojos.

Albert abrió la puerta, cuando la vio casi se le paraliza el corazón.

-¡No puede ser cierto! de seguro George agarró el servicio, ¡Tan joven y hermosa! ¿De que moriría?

Albert se acercó a ella y comentó: Sus mejillas todavía tienen un hermoso tono rosa, sus labios carnosos color cereza.

Albert tuvo la tentación de ver sus pechos.

-¡No podré hacerlo! ¡No debí de correr al embalsamador!

Él le acarició el brazo—Todavía se siente tibia, su piel es tan suave, debería usar guantes, he visto a algunas pacientes desnudas, Albert esto debe ser igual, eres un profesional—se decía así mismo— pero nunca antes había sentido atracción por nadie y esta mujer desde el primer momento en que la vi me atrajo— el no pudo resistir y le pasó la mano por las piernas, el miembro de Albert reaccionó al acariciarla, él se acercó a su cuello y la olfateó—Todavía se siente el olor de su perfume-Ese acto aumentó su excitación y no dudó encimársele.

Candy pensó: ¡Se me está cumpliendo la fantasía! Debo decirle que no continúe, nunca antes un hombre me había tocado, este perverso practica la necrofilia, ¿De cuántos cadáveres abusó?

Albert vio que le sacó el aire y se dio cuenta que estaba viva.

-¡Chispas está viva! Pero porque no me dijo nada ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué pensará de mí? Que soy un pervertido necrófilo

Candy se preguntaba: ¿Por qué se detiene? Iba bien

-Bueno si no dice nada a lo mejor le gusta-pensó Albert

Albert la acomodó de lado y se puso atrás de ella hundió su boca en su cuello y con la barba le hizo cosquillas, Candy luchaba por contener la risa, le subió el vestido y le acarició la pierna, llegó hasta sus caderas y le bajó las pantaletas.

-Me está dejando que yo le haga lo que quiera ¿Por qué no se opone?

Candy pensó: Toda una vida guardando mi castidad y la perderé en unos minutos por este sepulturero.

 **Hola chicas este es un minific y sólo tendrá dos capítulos es por el día de muertos**


	2. Chapter 2

Albert acarició la intimidad de Candy, ella no pudo resistirse y soltó un gemido de placer, eso lo encendió más e insistió en estimularla hasta escuchar que ella le dijo: Entra en mí, me tienes al límite, el no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y dirigió su miembro hasta la entrada.

-Candy ¿Está segura? ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cómodo?

-Si no lo haces ahora quizás mañana me arrepienta.

-No, ya que te tengo dispuesta de una vez te lo haré.

Albert metió la mitad de su pene y sintió que de ella salía un líquido tibio ella le enterró las uñas en la espalda por la mezcla de dolor y placer que sintió.

-¡No te detengas sigue!

El cambió de posición le alzó las piernas y se las sostuvo en sus hombros dejándose caer por completo en su pelvis penetrándola, entraba y salía de ella frenéticamente el no perdía detalle de sus gestos y gemidos de satisfacción que le provocaba, era incesante en sus movimientos hasta que se vino por completo en ella, la besó en los labios.

Escucharon ruidos y rápidamente Albert se puso de pie y le compuso el vestido a Candy, luego se acomodó el pantalón, ella también se incorporó cruzando miradas con el pervertido necrófilo.

-William ya traje la comida-anunció George—Disculpa no sabía que tenías compañía

-Ya me tengo que ir, gracias señor William por decirme el proceso de embalsamiento de los cuerpos.

-A la orden señorita, si tiene alguna otra duda estoy dispuesto a esclarecérsela sólo que puede ser en mi casa para mayor comodidad o en mi consultorio.

-¿Es usted médico?

-Así es soy médico, era mi primer día como embalsamador pero por lo que veo ya no me dedicaré a esto, es preferible trabajar con vivos.

-Con permiso, me retiro—Candy le estrechó la mano y él se la llevó a la boca para besársela ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo pues él tenía una mirada cautivante.

-Tomo el té todos los días a las 6 de la tarde por si algún día quiere acompañarme.

-Lo tendré presente.

Candy caminó lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ahí.

Albert le indicó a George que contratara nuevamente al embalsamador porque se dio cuenta que ese oficio sería muy complicado aunque para titularse de médico había practicado con cadáveres.

Pasaron los días y Candy no dejaba de pensar en Albert, se lo imaginaba en varias posiciones, Albert logró vender aquel terreno, desde que estuvo con ella fue como si le hubiese dado suerte pues compró equipo médico y puso su clínica, él la buscó inútilmente fue como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Un día en el hospital llegó una enfermera a buscar trabajo.

-Candice ¿es usted?

-Pensé que no lo volvería a ver

Le vio la prominente barriga

-Vine a pedir empleo porque me corrieron del hospital donde trabajaba por mí embarazo.

-¡Estás contratada!-le dijo rápidamente

-¡Gracias!

-Candice ¿Ese bebé acaso es…

-Sólo estuve una vez con un embalsamador y miré lo que pasó.

-Te busqué por todos lados y el destino te trajo a mí.

Albert la presentó con su familia, esa noche durante la cena…

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? –preguntó la tía Elroy

-En un funeral-contestó Albert

-¿Y cómo se enamoraron?

Albert tenía pena de contar eso.

-Así es el amor, llega cuando menos te lo esperas

Ya después de varios años y después de cuatro hijos todos los que conocen a la feliz pareja le preguntan.

-¿Y cómo se enamoraron?

 **FIN**

 **Saludos chicas gracias por seguir mis historias.**


End file.
